Requiem d'un ange
by RevaPowa
Summary: fin août,harry potter est tué juste avant de revenir a poudlard pour sa 6éme année.Un an apres on decouvre un harry peut etre plus mysterieux qu'on le pensé...et pourquoi les morts reviennent dentre les vivants?
1. Rideau de pluie

**Chapitre 1 : rideau de pluie**

Il était tard dans la petite rue de Privet Drive. Les volets fermés, les familles dormaient d'un sommeil profond.

Seuls quelques chats errants osaient encore s'aventurer entre les poubelles et les voitures.

La canicule de l'année précédente avait laissé place à de longues et fortes averses transformant les somptueuses pelouses des habitants en une sorte de mélange de boue et d'herbe au grand déplaisir de chacun.

Seul, accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre du premier étage au numéro 4, demeurait un jeune homme.

Maigre, le teint pâle, des cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraude, Harry Potter était assis là, et observait d'un air pensif les étoiles à travers un fin rideau de pluie

Mesurant désormais dans le 1m75, portant des habits neufs et des lentilles, Harry avait bien changé en l'espace de ces deux long mois qui le séparait désormais de sa dernière année.

Quiconque le reverrait, penserait que quelque chose avait changé ou avait eu lieu.

Et c'était bien le cas.

Dans quelques heures, des membres de l'ordre du phénix (créé et dirigé par dumbledore) seront là pour l'escorter jusqu'à la gare de Londres direction Poudlard pour sa sixième année.

Pourtant, pour une fois, Harry n'était pas pressé de rentrer au château et de retrouver tous ses camarades, amis ou ennemis.

D'autres choses occuper sa pensée pour l'instant.

Comme l'évènement de juin dernier par exemple.

La mort de son parrain avait été un gros coup dur pour chacun et particulièrement pour lui. Il lui arrivait si souvent de rêver de Sirius tombant à travers le voile de la mort qu'il se refusait désormais de dormir plus que quelques heures, et il s'en voulait tellement qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Remus ou d'autres membres de l'ordre ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé une beuglante pour le blâmer. Après tout, si Sirius était mort, c'était bien à cause de lui ! Croyant aller le sauver, Harry n'avait pas voulu écouter Hermione et ses recommandations, pour au final, que ce soit Sirius qui viennent les sauver eux et tomber à travers ce maudit voile avec l'aide de sa "chère" cousine Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il lui venait même à l'esprit qu'il aurait dû mettre beaucoup plus de haine dans son sort quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Au début son geste l'avait terrifié mais maintenant il en était fier.

Car bien que son Doloris n'ait pas eu l'effet voulu, il avait surpris Bellatrix et ainsi prouvé qu'il était capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Cet impardonnable lancé sur elle avait scellé la promesse qu'il se vengerait, même si pour cela il devait enfreindre les lois.

Dorénavant il pouvait même dire que la chasse était ouverte.

Déviant le regard des constellations, Harry le porta sur la pile de missives déposées quelques minutes plus tôt par Hedwige.

Elle contenait des mots de ses amis auxquels il avait toujours répondu de manière distante, ne répondant jamais à leurs questions sur son état que ce soit mental ou physique.

Il ne souhaitait pas les inquiéter et avait en tête le projet de s'éloigner un peu d'eux durant l'année, jugeant qu'il était temps de leur faire comprendre qu'il y avait des choses avec lesquelles ils se devaient d'être distants.

Durant ces cinq années scolaires, il avait réussi petit à petit à enlever l'image du Survivant de leurs esprits pour y mettre celle d'Harry, un ami.

Malheureusement cela n'avait pas servi longtemps car avec le commencement de la seconde guerre, son rôle s'imposait en première page tous les matins sur la gazette pour rappeler qu'il était avant tout Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu, défenseur du monde sorcier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas les ombres s'agitant et se mêlant aux recoins sombres de la nuit assommant par la même occasion les différents membres chargés de sa protection.

………………………………………………..

**Note Crackos : Je me présente, la bêta de cette fic ! Donc en cas de fautes, c'est moi qu'il faudra taper . Je ne sais pas pour vous mais ce chapitre m'a beaucoup plu et je suis impatiente d'avoir la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser des supers longues reviews à ma Reva chérie :D**

**Note de Reva : Lol ! Mici ma crakos ! Et sinon vous avez le droit de me tuer si quelque chose ne vous plait pas dans l'histoire mais c'est à vos risques et périls car qui dit auteur mort dit pas de suite !****Kiss, reva**


	2. ANNONCE

_Bonjour !_

_Oui oui… je suis toujours vivante !_

_Alors je sais que cette fic je l'ai publier et republier mais a chaque fois je laisser tomber_

_Contrairement à d'autres auteurs ce n'était pas le syndrome de la page blanche mais plutôt le manque de temps et la surcharge d'idées…._

_Alors cette fois c'est promis !_

_Je retente le coup, je republie et réécrit ma fic !_

_Je vais la changer de titre alors prochainement cherchez « Requiem des anges… » (Pas beaucoup de changements niveaux titres mais ça correspond bien mieux_

_N'ayant pas grande nouvelles de mon anciennes **bêta** (et c'est de ma faute) j'en cherche une ou même plusieurs assez rapidement !_

_Bisous_

_Reva_


End file.
